A kings Rule: The History Of Sombra
by RenMcCray
Summary: This is the story of Sombra and his life as ruler of the crystal empire


Note: This story is not finished. I may finish it if there is a demand for it from others who read. So review if you want it finished

Sombra looked at his subject from his throne. He was not happy. Not happy at all.  
"You dare ask me for more medicine!"

The little purple pegasus filly cringes in fear (shes about 12) . "Pl...Please King...Sombra...my mommy is very ill and she needs it."  
Sombra ponders her request, or acted like he did. His ruling was final and if she could not accept it she was not welcome in his kingdom. So what if her mother died. To Sombra it was one less mouth to feed.  
"What's in it for me huh?"

"I...I have some bits..."  
"Little girl I gave you those damn bits as payment for shining my damn hooves! Now. What is in it for me?"  
"I uhh I have some...silver."  
"Silver?"  
"Yeah its at home though."  
"Perhaps we can work out a deal. One bar of silver for one tablet."  
"Tha...Thats outrageous!"  
"Take it or leave it little girl."  
"I...I don't have a bar...All I have is like a clump...can that be enough for a piece."  
Sombra smiled wickedly. "Sorry not partial payments allowed."  
The filly began to tear up. "M...My mommy..."  
"Shes as good as dead because her little girl doesn't enough to pay for the meds she needs." Sombra laughs evilly.

The little fillies face turned from sadness to pure rage.

"YOU MONSTER YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF A KING! YOUR SELFISH, EMPTY HEARTED AND DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYPONY IN THIS CITY YOU ARE A MONSTER AND COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD THAT IS UNFIT TO RULE!"

Sombra stops laughing almost immediately. The guards at his side getting into fighting stance their armor very loose allowing for maximum movement and maximum protection.

"How dare you talk to the king like that!" One of the guards yell.

The filly eeps and curls into a ball in fear.  
Sombra stands raising his hoof. "At ease guards. I can handle this." The guards nod and disengage.  
Sombra turns into smoke making his way in smoke form over to the filly who has stood up from shock of seeing him like that, Sombra becomes solid behind her and whispers in her ear.  
"You want to know why I am King? Why I am where I am?"  
The filly begins to shiver in fear.

"I am relentless and know how to take charge." Sombra licks in her ear as he hisses. "I don't give in to little sissy fillies like you and I don't just give things away."  
The filly begins to cry in fear of what would happen next.  
"What's your name sissy filly?"  
"...Cl...Cloudstrike..."  
"Cloudstrike. What a lovely name."  
Cloudstrike stops for a moment confused on the sudden personality change.  
"I...Wh..What?"  
"You know you're right Cloudstrike I am selfish. But."

Suddenly Cloudstrike feels a striking pain in her side making her want to scream in pain but her lungs soon fill with blood as she is only able to get a gurgle out as she sees the end of a sword impale her through her heart. Ever moment she feels the sword inch further and further out of her chest.  
"Thats because everypony here is beneath me." Sombras horn glows as he uses a spell to keep the filly alive as his sword fully impales her.  
"And I'll make sure no pony ever remembers you Cloudstrike."  
The filly cries as she coughs up blood struggling but gurgles out. "M...M...Mommy..." Sombra pulls out his sword as he releases the spell killing her. Her eyes roll in the back of her head as she falls over her blood leaking out of her body.

"Ugh Orpheus is covered in blood now." (Orpheus is the name of his sword. It is black and filled with dark energy amplifying his magic if he releases its true form) Sombra licked the blood off. "Mmm Do me a favor guards and go find the mother of Cloudstrike and bring her to me." Sombra commands as he sheaths Orpheus. The guards nod and leave. Sombra levitates the fillies body and her blood putting her down the garbage chute located on the side of the throne room where her body is incinerated along with her blood.  
"Ahhh a nice clean floor." Sombra sits back in his throne content with himself.  
"Its good to be king."

King Sombra wandered the halls of his castle. It would be like a maze to anypony else but not him since he memorized the layout. He was sure he was dreaming. It was confirmed when he saw a giant floating banana in the hallway. Fascinating he thought. A lucid dream. He continued to walk forward aiming for his dining room. Sombra contemplated leaving the castle but he didn't want to. His castle was his temple. His fortress. His area of power. Without it he would be nothing. Arriving at his dining room he opened the doors into a massive room with a long table. At the end of the table was a white and in his eyes a very beautiful mare.

"My my. I've never seen you here before. Who might you be?" Sombra asked walking closer to the far end of the table.  
"I am your spirit." The "Spirit" talked with such a sweet and loving tone. It filled Sombras mind with ideas of romance and love. Something he was not used to.  
"Your pretty for my spirit."

"Yeah well its a dream."  
"Good point. So why are you here?"

"I am here to point you in the right direction."  
"Right direction of what, the bathroom?"

"No of Equestria."  
"What tria?"  
"Equestria is a kingdom that is very wealthy and powerful." A screen appears behind the spirit showing a very powerful looking white alicorn and a blue alicorn standing side by side.  
"Who are they?"  
"That is Celestia and Luna. The Rulers of Equestria."  
Sombra thinks for a moment. "Why are you showing me this?"

"You are a king. Kings want to rule everything far and wide. You can declare war on Equestria and bring the princesses to their knees."  
"Hmmm they look strong though. Not like I have a very big army."  
"But you do. Besides all you have to do is declare war and the likely outcome is that the sister will snuff each other out."  
Sombra smiled wickedly. "I think I can do that. I can announce my self first and then show them my power. Make them fear me as the king I am."  
"Of course."  
"Where is Equestria located."  
The spirit simply smiled. "The location is south from your crystal empire in sector 23."  
When the spirit said what sector it belonged to he knew exactly where it was. Sombra then sat up awake and in bed. He chuckled to himself. He had work to do. And lots of it.

"Luna!" Exclaimed Celestia.  
"Sister I'm right next to you." Luna waved next to her in her throne.  
"Oh right sorry. I keep forgetting that."

"Well either way what is wrong."  
"Where is Discord he was suppose to meet us to give us a report."  
"Last I heard he was on his way. Besides we still have a lot of subjects to hear out."  
Celestia groaned. "You know how much I hate doing that."  
"Yeah I know sister"  
Celestia shifted her throne so it turned into a bed letting her lay down on her stomach and face any subject that came in. "Alright lets get this over with."

"Send in the first pony." The guard at the entrance proclaimed.

A young green mare entered the room. She looked around almost in awe of the room.

"Wow its nice in here" The mare stated.

"Yes it is. Now please state your concern." Celestia ordered.  
"Oh yes my concern. Well my families orchid is in bad shape and we need the money to keep it up during the drought."  
"Or we can just schedule more rain. How about that?"  
"Oh yeah. That works too."  
"We will schedule more for your orchid. Where is it?"

"Oh its located outside ponyville."  
"Alright we will contact the weather factory and talk to them about changing the weather for more rain."  
"Thank you."  
"You're very welcome."  
The mare leaves. "Next!" The guard yelled so the next pony could hear but a pony did not enter. It was a griffon.  
"A griffon? We don't see many of you here. Please state your name subject." Luna ordered the griffon.  
"My name...is Ryuu." The griffon panted clearly out of breath.  
"Very good. Now please state your problem."  
"A...A black cloud descended on my village yesterday engulfing it in darkness."

"Hmm? Darkness?"  
"Yes it even followed me here..."  
"This is most odd. Please tell us what the cloud looked like." Luna asked.  
"It..." Suddenly the griffons eyes turned a glowing green and he cracked his neck."  
"My this body is sore. Hard to move too."  
"What are you talking about?" Celestia stood unsure how to respond but recognized the eyes do to her tapping into dark magic in the past.  
"Hello princesses. I am King Sombra." The brown griffons coat began to turn black due to the influence of dark magic and his feathers turn white.

"King sombra!" Luna stood this time.  
"Yes it is me. The infamous king of the crystal empire."  
"I thought you were a pony though." Celestia pointed out.  
"Yes well I had to use this body to send a message."  
"A message? What message? And have you not heard of carrier pigeons?"  
"I do not own one. Now. For my message. It is merely." Orpheus appears in the griffons claws as he grips it. "A show of power."  
"Guard!" Luna shouted.  
The guard that was still trying to process what had happened snapped out of his trance and spread his wings out. He flew at the Sombra blades stretched out from the tips. Sombra merely sneakered and slashed to the side sending a wave of energy slicing the guard clean in half. He had no time at all before his body fell to the ground bleeding all over the floor. Celestia growled.  
"Guards!"  
More guards come in ignore the corpse on the ground ready to give their lives for their princesses.  
"Halt intruder!" One guard yelled.

"Oh you don't want to do this." Sombra smiled.  
All the guards (6 to be exact) wings stretch out.

"Yes we do."

All 6 guards jump at sombra and he sighs. "So annoying." Sombra used Orpheus to stab the guard in front of him killing him instantly and the shadow under him turned into tentacles impaling all the others through the heart. The guard puts his hoof on Sombras sword gasping for air wanting to say something.  
"I'm sorry" The tentacles come out of the other guards as they falling to the ground. "I can't hear you over your lungs filling with blood."  
The guard expires after that and Sombra throws him off Orpheus and he swipes the sword getting the blood off it. There now Celestia and Luna. Might I-"  
"Aurore!" Celestia yelled the name of her sword as a flame twister engulfs sombra.  
"Well then."  
Celestia walks in the twister as it closes behind her.

"You killed my guards you monster."  
"Oh and that means what to me?"

"As princess I must protect everypony from you."  
"Can you kill an innocent Celestia? Can you end his life."  
Celestia sighed as her horn glowed, she held her silver and glistening blade up. "I will expel you from his body."

"I would like to see you try."  
Luna watched the twister from outside of her sisters twister created by her sword. She wanted to be useful. Not sit watching her sister do everything. Luna pulled out her sword named Summanus. Her sword was blue and very dense. Not as dense as Celestia's but her their swords were forged by ancient unicorns with magic.  
"Sombra you have not attacked me or my sister only our guards."  
"I wasn't planning on killing them. They attacked me."  
"You drew your sword!"  
"Details details. Now. Lets dance."  
Sombras wings opened as he flew at celestia slashing her, Celestia blocked. Her sword was intact but she was pushed back a bit.  
"Your strong."  
"Thank you."  
"But not bright."  
Luna came from the behind Sombra placing her hoof on his back.  
"Soul chain release!"  
Sombras eyes widen as Ryuu body began to shake. "Soul...Chain...release...Thats...advanced magic..." Ryuu fell to his knees as he coughs the link between his body and Sombras slowly breaking. "Too bad...I didn't...find out more...about your abilities..." He coughs more as the flame twister disappears. "I...Declare war on Equestria...I will be there...In 2 days see you..." He coughs more than smiles evilly as he shakily brings his claw to his chest. "THEN!" He yells as his claw stabs at his chest. Both Luna and Celestia's eyes widen as he impales his chest puncturing his heart killing him instantly. He falls over limp as a rag doll.  
"Si...Sister..."  
"Change the moon red. We need to put the city on high alert."  
Luna nodded knowing she was right.


End file.
